Long lost family
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: What would happen if someone in camp half blood found out they had a family member that had been gone? (rated T to be safe hopefully right rating)
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey everyone I am a new half-blood but enough about me because this story isn't about me, I am in it yes but the story isn't about me. Now let's get started with this story." ? said.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own PJO I only own the new characters**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Percy wakes up one morning and looks around the poseidon cabin."It would be amazing if I had more brothers." I said and got out of bed and got dressed and headed outside and sees Annabeth so I go up to her.

"Oh hey Percy. How are you today?" Annabeth asked.

"My day is going good but I just wish I had more brothers." I said with a frown. "How is your day?"

"My day is going great and Percy even if you don't have brothers you will always have us your friends." Annabeth said.

I smiled at that. Annabeth was right I will always have my friends, she is so smart that is why I love her.

Grover, my best goat friend came up to us.

"Hey Percy there is some unconscious guy right outside the camp." Grover said.

Me, Annabeth and Grover ran out of the camp to the guy and carried him to the infirmary and gave him some Ambrosia to heal his injuries.

Me and Annabeth decided to train in the training area while the guy was healing.

After some time had passed Grover came up to us.

"Hey the guy is finally awake and he is asking for you Percy." Grover said.

I went over to the infirmary and went over to his bed.

"Percy Jackson it really is you. I need your help." the guy said.

I sat next to his bed.

"Well actually my group needs you Percy and we need to go now." The guy said.

"Now hold on a minute. Just who are you and why do you need my help?" Percy asked.

"Well I guess we have some time to introduce myself. My name is Jordan and i'm the leader of the group called The Greek Guardians and I'm your brother Percy." Jordan said.

 **Hey everyone sorry for this short chapter and the cliffhanger it was just to perfect to continue this chapter. Please don't hate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO I only own the new characters.**

* * *

 **Jordan's POV**

"You are my brother?"Percy asked.

"Of course. Watch this." I said and controlled some nearby water and formed them into blades.

"Wow. I've always wanted more brothers and I actually have some." Percy said.

"Well it's good to meet you but my group The Greek Guardians need help." I said and tried to get up but winced in pain.

Annabeth held onto me. "Jordan you need to stay still you are still pretty hurt." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth's right Jordan you need to rest some more." Percy said.

"But my group needs us now. A villian of my group has captured some of my members and has them held hostage and could kill them." I said.

Percy looked at Annabeth and she nodded then Percy looked at Grover and he nodded then they turned toward me.

"Okay we'll help but let us help you get there." Percy said and helped me up.

"Thank you Percy." I said and leaned on Percy and Annabeth for support and they lead me to the gate.

When we got outside of the camp I brought my fingers to my lips and whistled but nothing comes.

"I guess my pet can't hear me. How will we get to my group's camp now?" I asked.

"Don't worry Jordan i've got this." Percy said and pulled out his Stygian Ice Whistle and blew it and Mrs. O'Leary appeared but suddenly growled at me. "Mrs. O'Leary it's okay this is Jordan he is my brother."

Mrs. O'Leary sniffed me then licked my face.

"Mrs. O'Leary that tickles cut it out please." I said still a little in pain.

Mrs. O'Leary stopped licking me and laid down so we could get on.

I climbed over to Mrs. O'Leary's ear and whispered our destination and Mrs. O'Leary shadow traveled to the camp.

 **Percy's POV**

We arrived at the camp and we climbed off Mrs. O'Leary.

"Thanks Mrs. O'Leary please rest here for us." I said and helped Jordan into the camp.

Then suddenly some of the people walked up to us.

"Can you really save our members?" Some of them asked.

"Yeah I think so but Jordan needs rest right now so where does he live in this camp" I said.

They all pointed to Jordan's place and me and Annabeth help him to his place and lays him on his bed.

"Thanks again Percy." Jordan said.

"No problem Jordan." I said and gives Jordan a small hug then walks outside when a girl walked up to us.

"Hey can I come with you and help you save our members?" The girl asked.

"I guess you can what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Emma Kinnoin i'm the daughter of Aphrodite and i'm one of the best members Jordan has." Emma said.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"Here let me take you to the oracle so we can see if there is a prophecy." Emma said and led us to the place the oracle is at.

I looked around and got reminded of Rachel Dare our current Oracle and smiled.

A girl walked out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"Hey Gretal Jay we want to know if there is a prophecy for our mission." Emma asked.

"Uh no i don't think so." Gretal Jay said.

"Okay." Emma said and we started to walk away when suddenly Gretal's eyes glowed and we turned back toward her.

"SEVEN SHALL GO, ONE WILL BETRAY AND TWO WILL JOIN." The oracle said through Gretal.

Gretal's eyes stopped glowing and went back to normal.

"Did I just give a prophecy?" Gretal Jay asked.

"Yep." Emma said and we left.

* * *

 **I think this is a good spot to end part two. If you want to join go to www,kidpub,com/story/half-blood-generator-78586653 replacing the comma with a period and do what it says and tell me what you get.**


End file.
